


Explanation

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Hanging Out, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Talking, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: Just Alex and Charlie being soft boyfriends in love.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a one shot that explored relationship in private. I thought this would be cute. I wont lie i had some trouble writing Alex so some bits are slightly out of character but I'm in love with Charlie so i think i got him fairly spot on.

It was the summer Alex and Charlie only had a few weeks left before Alex was off to college, things had slowly began to feel normal again. Charlie was sat on Alex's bed against the head board where he had been for five minutes waiting for Alex to come up with drinks, he had wanted to stay down stairs but Alex insisted he go upstairs and wait. Now Charlie could hear Alex coming up the stairs whilst shouting back down to his mother, his boyfriend didn't like idea of having to keep the door ajar when they were upstairs especially since the two weren't having sex but Alex knew better than to argue with his mother, so they did as they were told. 

Alex entered the room two glasses in hand each with what Charlie assumed was lemonade. Immediately the taller boy stood up grabbing a glass out of his boyfriends hand and giving him a quick peck on the mouth in greeting-they had been unable to do this downstairs as Alex didn't like to think of his parents watching him kiss his boyfriend. Now though they were alone so Charlie thought he should make it extra sweet not knowing when Alex's parents would walk in making Alex clam up again. 

They came away Alex panting quietly, he wasn't as fit as Charlie as the younger boy was quarterback and captain of the football team. Rounding the edge of his bed to put his glass down before sitting on the edge of the bed and eventually laying down with his head on the pillow, Charlie followed in suit, on his belly whilst he lay his head on Alex's chest. It wasn't shocking to Alex that the man he loves was a cuddler, Charlie was ridiculously soft even before the two had gotten romantically involved so when they had upgraded their relationship and Charlie practically hung off of the older boy it wasn't exactly a surprise. 

Whilst entwined in each other the two began having mindless conversations. 

"I don't like your shirt." Charlie says unannounced. Alex looks down at his boyfriend seeing only the back of his head, his face looked appalled Charlie had never said anything negative about any of the clothes the older boy wore. It was clear they had very different styles and personality but it had never bothered either before. 

Alex replied "Hey! I wear this shirt all the time you've never mentioned that before." Though there wasn't much anger in his voice Charlie could tell the other boy was somewhat offended. The shirt in question was old and one Alex wore often around his home but very rarely outside. 

Chuckling the blond turned his head around to make eye contact with his lover, he had guessed the face the shorter boy was likely pinched with eyebrows furrowed he was correct, so in reward to himself kissed his boyfriend briefly before explaining what he meant. "It's just that its not very soft so when I lay my head on your chest it's rough on my cheek." There was a small pout on his face as he said it, that combined with the words spoken made Alex giggle in the most adorable way as he began combing his fingers through the others blond curls.  
"I'll take that into account next time."   
"You could fix it now. All you gotta do is take of your shirt."  
"No." It wasn't cold just matter of fact like he wasn't even entertaining the idea. Charlie didn't mind he knew that that would be the most likely answer but he enjoyed trying anyway. "I mean if you wont show me the goods there is something else you could do." he begins sitting up cross legged on the bed staring. Alex quirked an eye brow a gesture Charlie knew meant for him to keep on talking. "Well you kissed Zach. Explain." Alex rolled his eyes he had hoped his boyfriend would forget about the conversation they had had with Zach. 

"if you must know I almost fell of a roof and he grabbed. Then y'know I kissed him." Alex explained he was straight to the point explaining the bare minimum of what had happened that night. Charlie looked almost giddy as well jealous, that was something else Alex found out about Charlie, he was insecure as though Alex was way out of his league and not the other way around. 

"Did you enjoy it?" the younger boy asked.   
"No nearly falling of a roof isn't as fun as it sounds."  
"Don't be a dick, you know what I meant is Zach a good kisser." Alex rolled his eyes but wanted to see the blonds reaction if teased him.   
"Honestly?" Charlie nods. "Best kiss I have ever had." Alex was of course lying but he had the art perfected by now so it was practically impossible to tell. Charlie fell for it, despite the history of lying within the group Charlies emotions were written clear as day across his face.   
"Really?" he sounded upset and as badly as the darker haired boy wanted to tell the truth he couldn't, he was desperate to see his better half's reaction.   
"Honestly like if I got to make out with Daniel Radcliffe I am not convinced it would be that good." They had a conversation before about celebrity crushes and Alex had confirmed his was the Harry Potter star saying he seemed nice. It was hard to not recognize the link between all the men Alex liked it was kindness. A psychiatrist would have a field day with that. Charlies eyes went wide with worry the same expression painted in his face that was present when he initially found out about the kiss. 

Suddenly the younger boy pounced lips locking harshly with the shorter boys in a hot kiss that had Alex pinned against the bed with Charlie straddling him. Their mouths opened and tongue began to interlock in a frenzy as Charlie tried to wipe the trace of Zach completely off of his boyfriend, The brunette wasn't complaining but knew that his parents could walk in at any moment and knew that he didn't want them catching him like that with his boyfriend hovering over him basically trapping him between strong thighs. 

Alex pulled away he couldn't kiss as long as Charlie, once again he wasn't a sports star, but they were working on the kissing. The other boy looked disappointed at the sudden break in contact but asked "Was it as good as that?" he questioned obviously referring to his kiss with Zach. Despite clearly looking debauched Charlie still fell for Alex saying that Zach's kiss was better. Only this time the taller boy didn't pounce just sat once again cross legged on the bed shoulders now deflated in defeat. Suddenly Alex felt bad he could tell he had hurt Charlie's feelings that was the last thing he had wanted to do he loved him for fucks sake. 

Alex shifted towards the other inhabitant on his bed he had wanted to crawl but wasn't sure his leg could have managed it. He shifted as close as he could until finally climbing onto the lap of the man he loved hands running through the now untamed mess of Charlies hair in a gesture to reassure the other man. " I was joking. Zach Dempsey doesn't even hold a light to how fucking sexy you are."  
"But he's a better kisser?" his eyes stayed downturned refusing to make eye contact with the boy in his lap.  
"Nah. That kiss was shit. Doesn't even compare to how good you are. It was like kissing Jessica back before I realised I was gay."  
"You promise?" he finally looked up blue eyes met blue eyes.  
"Charles Hayden Brixton St. George i swear to God you are the best kisser in the world to my knowledge."   
Seemingly satisfied Charlie kissed Alex quickly and proceeded to stare as though the man in front of him was some sort of God amongst men.   
They stayed in that position for some time, talking and kissing until Alex's mother called them for dinner, they they still held hands all the way down the stairs only separating when they got to the table Peter had once again kidnapped his brothers boyfriend waiting to ambush him on Liberty's game play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed leave kudos and comments. I'm also on Tumblr username FandomoverFriends.


End file.
